


Running A Little Hot

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Sick Tony, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are in one of the Nine Worlds for unexplained reasons. A magic spell makes Tony <i>tiny</i> and the Avengers think this is funny at first, but then he becomes ill. What would you do with a five inch tall feverish Tony?</p><p>PANIC. Well, a little, in between going AWWWW, so adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running A Little Hot

**Author's Note:**

> While it's tagged Steve/Tony, there's no nookie in the fic. They're just really fond of each other, despite the snappy remarks they say to each other, right? Thor is in the fic, but has a minor, but vital, role.
> 
> Based on a prompt from AvengerKink community on LiveJournal, which is in the end note.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"This is because you were thinking 'big man in a suit of armor, take that away what are you', isn't it?" Tony said while staring at Steve. He had his arms crossed over the arc reactor in his chest, and he was scowling. Unfortunately for his dignity, being reduced to five inches ~~small~~ tall also reduced his vocal cords so what emerged was a cross between a kitten squeak and a bee buzz. It was incredibly adorable.

The Captain America hood hid most of Steve's flush. "If I'd been thinking that, you would just be naked."

Natasha nodded. She was smiling down at Tony. "Instead of being naked _and_ Barbie's new boyfriend."

"Nah," Clint remarked. "Barbie's way taller than him." Everyone looked at Clint. "Hey, I had a stakeout in Toys R Us once. I was bored."

"Tony likes tall women," Bruce said, smiling. Everyone was smiling down at Tony. The more he complained, the funnier he sounded.

"Ha ha. It's not funny, Bruce," Tony squeaked.

"It's a little funny." Bruce sat down next to him, providing a windbreak. They were stuck in the wilderness in a realm where magic worked, obviously. 

Steve had pulled a sword out of a stone (they hadn't got up to that Disney movie yet on the 'show Steve what he missed' parade so he'd just thought of it as a convenient weapon to beat back the flying turtles), but instead of crowning him king, it froze him in mid-stride. Iron Man had lunged to knock the sword out of his hand, but he froze, too. Then there had been a loud voice saying something none of them could remember exactly the same, but the part they all agreed on was that it was doing Steve a favor in gratitude for being freed. And then ... well, Steve was fine, Tony was tiny and the sword was gone along with the armor and all of Tony's clothes. 

They had no idea why the arc reactor had been mini-sized, too, but, eh, magic... all in all, it seemed like a harmless prank once Thor had explained that by its nature that type of magic had to be reversible. Something about maintaining the entropic balance of the multiversal aether. Tony's itty bitty face had scowled something fierce as he'd declared that 'pseudoscience babble', and then he'd been even more annoyed when everyone else put on 'awww, how cute' faces in response. Thor had gone off to find a sorcerer to identify the reversal key, leaving the others behind in the relatively protected area near the sword's stone. 

"Little," Clint repeated and grinned. "Twinkle, twinkle, little Stark. Can't wait to see what the fireflies make of you."

"This is going to wear off," Tony shrilled. "And when it does, my vengeance will be swift and terrible." He sat down on a small rock and shivered. "Thor is going to find a cure."

"Sure." Steve sat down on the other side of Tony. "Mjolnir can track magic, he said. He'll find someone to fix this." Steve put his hand behind Tony.

Tony looked up at Steve. "What? Do NOT think of picking me up."

"Um, no. I wasn't... but... you're... you know, I was just... never mind." Steve rummaged in the pouches on his belt. "Here." He took out a white cotton handkerchief and offered it to Tony. "It's brand new."

"Toga party?" Clint said.

Steve frowned at Clint. "The suns are going down. It's getting cold."

Tony took the handkerchief and wrapped it around himself. "It's not my color, but thanks, Cap."

Natasha said, "I'll take first watch. In case the flying turtles come back."

"I doubt they will." Bruce looked up at the sky. "Looks like snow. They'll probably go torpid- or at least withdraw into a sheltered place to await the dawn."

Tony sneezed. Steve looked at him with concern. "We could build a fire."

"Don't go to any trouble on my account, " Tony said. And then he sneezed again. 

"Are you sick?" Bruce asked.

"Nah." Tony wiped his nose on his toga- well, it was a handkerchief. "I'm fine. It's just, you know, dusty. And I think I'm allergic to magic."

"A fire would make us stand out." Natasha paced around inside the ring of oddly smooth ground centered on the formerly sword-bearing stone. "And it would ruin our night vision."

"But it might keep away small animals looking for a little midnight snack," Clint said as he unstrung his bow and checked the string for wear. "You know like... weasels... or foxes..."

Steve straightened and looked around at the encroaching shadows. "Build a fire." Then he looked down at Tony. "Don't go anywhere. I mean it."

"What if I have a call of nature?" Tony shrilled back.

"You've never been shy before," Natasha said. She stopped pacing and returned to crouch in front of Tony. She smirked. "Really, Tony, it's never been a big deal."

"Oh, hey, we have to remember to show Steve ['The Terror of Tiny Town'."](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pehsws6QYEo) Clint nudged Natasha. "It's a classic."

Tony huffed, which again was an adorable mouse-squeak. "I hate you all."

"No, you don't," Bruce said.

Tony tilted his head and shrugged. "Maybe? I could be developing a Napoleon complex. You'll be sorry when I get a fluffy white cat and take over the world." And then he sneezed again. "Maybe I'll make a robot cat."

"Sure you will, Tony." Bruce watched Natasha start a small fire by breaking a capsule over a pile of twigs. 

Tony rubbed his hands together and held them out, which brought them a couple inches closer to the fire. "Who's got the marshmallows? Nobody? Cap, I'm disappointed in you. I'm going to be in charge of the next group outing. I'm thinking Bermuda."

"Bermuda sounds nice." Steve put a few more sticks on the fire. 

"Sure it does. Sun, sand and beautiful people. Drinks with umbrellas and pineapple spears. And it's warm." Tony sneezed again.

***

The night was really, really dark once the last of three suns went down (there was a big dull red one, a large yellowish one, and a small orange one). Before they encountered the flying turtles Tony and Bruce had spent a lot of time discussing [ the trinary star system](http://starshipengineer.blogspot.com/2013/06/habitability-of-binary-and-trinary-star.html). It had involved two body problems and a lot of verbal math.

There wasn't a moon, and starlight was overrated. But there were a lot of small flying creatures with luminous bodies. Bigger than fireflies. More like bats. Bats that circled the campfire and dropped small objects that turned out to be fruits and other presumably edible things before flying off to make circles in the distance. 

That proved to be the most exciting part of the evening. 

Tony had reluctantly agreed to allow Steve to pile rocks around him so no one would accidentally roll over and squash him in their sleep, but in the dim light, Steve hadn't noticed the rocks were pink. When the red sun rose high enough to illuminate the camp, the color showed. It was a really obnoxious color, like calamine lotion. Sometime during the night, Tony had turned the toga into a blanket. The sun tinted Steve's handkerchief a light pink that totally didn't match the rocks.

"Oh, man," that's perfect," Clint said, "Barbie's Dreamboat. Wish I had a camera with me."

"He's cute this way," Natasha agreed before spearing a bat-fruit on a stick and holding it over the fire. It looked a lot like the fruit they'd eaten at the village where an old guy called Steve a moron and said he needed his eyes opened before they could go home. Then they'd been snatched up by a wind out of nowhere, and deposited on the trail that had led to the turtles and the sword and the Tony-shrinking. At the time they had just picked themselves up and started marching without complaint (all right, there were complaints, but they were marching as they complained). As Tony had said when the flying turtles attacked while making noises like the foghorn on the Staten Island ferry, "All the weird rolls down on us. The weird stops here." So really, they took glow-in-the-dark bats delivering groceries in their stride.

Toasted, the fruit smelled like coffee and prune danish. The four normal-sized Avengers ate most of the fruit before Steve said, "Save one for Tony."

Bruce lowered the fruit he was eating and glanced over at the 'Barbie Bed'. "Huh. I'm surprised the smell didn't wake him up." He went over to Tony and waved the fruit around. "Tony? Coffee? Tony?" He frowned, and bent over to lay one finger lightly on Tony's shoulder. Then he threw the fruit to one side and picked Tony up, 'blanket' and all. "Why didn't you say you felt sick?" 

Tony opened his eyes and then closed them tightly. "Go way," he squeaked, and then coughed. "It's only a little bug. Clint, don't say..." And then he coughed again.

"You're burning up." Bruce ran his finger down Tony's back, rubbing lightly in tiny circles.

"Mmm, tha's nice." Tony sighed and went limp.

"TONY!" Steve leaped over the fire and peered down at Tony, cradled in Bruce's hand. "Is he...?"

Tony shifted and sneezed. Bruce said, "He's running a high fever." He peeled the handkerchief off of Tony and handed it to Natasha. "He's sweated right through this. Can you rinse it off?"

"Sure, that stream we passed looked clean." Natasha touched Tony's head, ruffling the sweaty hair. "Hey," she said softly, "It'll be all right, you're in good hands."

Tony attempted a laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit. Bruce cupped both hands around him. "Don't try to talk, Tony. Just rest."

Natasha paused to lay her hand on Steve's shoulder. "Don't worry, Stark's tougher than he looks. He'll be fine."

Steve nodded. "Sure. I know that." 

Natasha squeezed his shoulder once more and then took off running toward the stream. 

Steve and Clint moved even closer to Bruce. Tony was sweating and shivering at the same time. "Here." Clint took off his shooting glove and held it out. "Looks about his size." He told Tony, "You can put your legs in two of the fingers, and have one left over."

Bruce sat down on the nearest stone. "Steve, can you do it? I don't want to put him down on the cold rock."

"I'm not gonna shatter, you know," Tony squeaked grumpily.

"Sure, we know that, Tony." Steve opened the wrist fasteners on the glove. "You're a tough guy. You can lick your weight in mountain lions." He gently helped Tony wriggle into the glove, with his arms outside of it, and the wrist protector covering his torso. "Very small baby mountain lions." 

Tony huffed, but settled inside the glove and dozed off. 

Steve whispered to Bruce, "You know, my ma was a nurse and she told me high fevers could cause brain damage."

Bruce handed Tony to Steve so he could take off his eyeglasses and rub them on the remnant of his shirt (Hulk had fun smashing flying turtles). "Yeah, but in general a fever's not a bad thing- you know, if it's the body trying to fight off germs. I don't know what would be a dangerous level for a person Tony's size. And even if I did know, we haven't got any anti-febrile medicine. And if we did, I couldn't hazard at guess at the dosage. So, what I'm saying is that we should just keep him as calm and comfortable as possible. I'm mainly concerned about dehydration. Oh. I should have asked Natasha to try to bring back some water."

"I could go," Steve said, but he looked down at Tony, who was snuggled with his arms wrapped around Steve's thumb.

"I'll go," Clint said. "Do you have something that'll hold water?"

"Um... yeah. I had a sandwich and didn't get a chance to throw out the wrapper. First pouch on the left," he told Clint who rummaged and came up with a small plastic bag. There were a few bread crumbs in it. 

Clint turned the bag inside out to dump the crumbs. "I won't be long."

After Clint left, Steve sat down on the sword's stone, with Tony cupped close to his chest. Tony was breathing heavily in his sleep. From time to time he shifted, but he never loosened his grip on Steve's thumb. Steve eased his other hand over to stroke Tony's back, where the glove didn't cover. "When I was a kid I was angry all the time."

"Huh," Bruce said. He sat next to Steve. "So. Something we have in common?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah. You know, things weren't fair and there wasn't anything I could do about it. And that just made me madder. So I'd fight the little fights where maybe I wouldn't win, but at least someone noticed me. Even if it was just to kick the daylights out of me."

"Makes sense to me," Bruce said. 

"And it made me stubborn. You know. If you didn't admit you were wrong, then you hadn't lost. So sometimes I say things and I wish I hadn't. And sometimes I don't say things I wish I had."

"Um. Steve, I don't know what you're trying to say here, but I'm probably not the person you should be saying it to."

"Yeah. I should tell Tony."

"What? I meant, I'm not that kind of doctor."

Steve blinked and looked up from Tony to Bruce. "I'm not sick. Oh. Oh, _that_ kind of doctor." Steve shook his head. "It's just... if Tony dies... I'd miss him."

"Well, I really don't think that's going to happen."

"It's just... that sword told everyone it was doing me a favor by making Tony small and sick. What if Tony believes I wanted that? What kind of bully would want to do that to his best friend?"

"I'm sure Tony doesn't believe that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he did, he wouldn't have made it a joke. You know Tony, when he's really mad, he gets quiet. Or he talks a lot about other things." 

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "Thanks, Bruce." He stroked his finger lightly over Tony's back. "I didn't want Tony made helpless. I never wanted that." He looked up. "Someone's coming." 

They both stood up. Steve cupped Tony close to his chest with one hand and picked up his shield with the other. Bruce stood at his side, muscles tense and eyes slightly tinged green.

Natasha emerged from the undergrowth and gave them a puzzled look. "I passed Clint on the way back. He didn't mention any trouble."

"No, no trouble," Steve said. 

Natasha shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me." She came closer and nodded in the direction of Steve's hand- Tony's hair could be seen just above his fingertips. "How is he doing?"

"He's sleeping." Steve turned half away from Natasha.

"I ran both ways to bring this back before it dried out," Natasha pointed out, waving the damp handkerchief.

"Yeah, all right." Steve sat back on the rock and tilted his hand so she could see Tony. 

"Clint gave up his glove?" Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Huh. Good idea." She neatly folded the handkerchief to a point and dabbed lightly at Tony's face and hands.

"Careful!" Steve said. 

"I am being careful. He's so...like a little bird. Tcha, so hot." Natasha started to unfasten the glove. "It is not a sponge but perhaps this will help, no?"

Bruce stopped her. "Don't. His body thermostat will just make him work harder, and you'll chill him. He's not... I don't think he's in any danger. At least not yet."

Natasha looked slowly from one side of their makeshift campsite to the other side, taking in the stone with the hole where a sword used to be, a pile of turtle feathers and a stubby tree whose knotholes formed eyes. The tree sneered at her and waved a knobby fingered branch. She produced a knife from seemingly nowhere, and began stropping it on a length of leather. "Tony's not in danger from anything a blade can kill." She smiled at Steve. "Or a shield?"

"Or a shield," Steve agreed.

"Because Tony is so vulnerable right now, yes, Steve?" Natasha said, with a smile. "There's no other reason you would be cuddling him."

Bruce coughed. "Oh, look! I think I hear Clint returning!" He got up and moved to the edge of the cleared area around the stone.

Steve frowned at Natasha. "Tony is my friend. I would do the same for you if you needed it."

Natasha shrugged and hummed, returning her attention to knife sharpening. "Tony's not so bad," she said without looking up. "Once you get past the childishness, and the ego. He's an amiable drunk, too." She tested the sharpness of the knife on a leaf, which bled purple. "Willing to accept no for an answer, even if he didn't ask the question."

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about." Steve checked that Tony's eyes were still shut.

"I wouldn't call him a perfect gentleman, but a drunk who could show me how to use the Iron Man gauntlet without using it as an excuse to squeeze my boobs is a pretty good guy in my book." Natasha sheathed her knife and stood up in one fluid motion. "A person could do worse."

"What?" Steve said again, but she just gave him a bland, but amused, look and went down to stand next to Bruce. "What was that all about?" he mused softly.

Clint returned a few minutes later, pausing for a quiet word with Bruce and Natasha, before going to Steve. "How's our little man doing?" He peered into Steve's hand.

Tony rolled over in Steve's hand and sat up awkwardly (the glove didn't bend easily, or in the right places), bracing himself against Steve's thumb as a sneezing fit took him. Then he coughed for a minute. "Jus' great," he said finally. "Think I'll patent the Cap-o-hawk mattress... comfy. Not too hard, not too soft. And warm."

"Name needs work," Clint said. "I brought you some water."

"How about the American Shut-eye," Tony muttered. He looked at the sandwich bag, which was bigger than him. "I like a little water in my whiskey, but that's overdoing it."

Clint opened the bag and held it close so Tony could scoop some up with his hands. "Thanks." Tony looked around after he drank. "The view is great, but how about letting me get down to stretch my legs, Steve?"

Clint said, "Stretch?" which made Tony scowl at him.

Steve gave Clint his 'don't, just don't' face before kneeling and carefully lowering Tony to the ground. 

Tony wriggled out of the glove and stretched for a moment before facing the sword's stone. "You want to look the other way for a moment? Not a fan of watersports, are you?"

"I like swimming," Steve said, innocently. "Waterskiing's kinda fun, too."

"Not that kind of... you're pulling my leg, Steve," Tony said.

"Yeah. Just a little." Steve grinned and grabbed Clint's arm to turn them both around to let Tony pee in peace.

The day dragged on. Nothing threatened, but Tony's fever spiked several times, leaving him shaking and briefly incoherent. Bruce had been checking on Tony every few minutes, while Natasha and Clint had pretended not to be worried at all. Steve had been pacing because when Tony's fever spiked that seemed to soothe him and nothing else worked. After a while Tony couldn't even keep down a few sips of water during the lucid moments.

Tony was dozing fitfully when Thor finally joined them. He was grinning broadly and carrying something bundled up in his cape. The bundle moved. "How goes it, my friends?" 

"Great," Steve said. "You brought a cure for Tony?"

"I have brought the answer to everything." Thor unwrapped his cape to reveal a creature about the size of a piglet. It had a gray, shiny, barrel-shaped body that tapered off to a hairless gray tail that twitched incessantly. It also had a lipless mouth and three big blue eyes on stalks. The eyes wobbled independently of each other. He set it down on the ground.

"That doesn't look like an answer," Natasha said.

Clint nudged the thing. It bent an eye up to look at him. The pupil was a large blue triangle. "Does Tony have to eat it?" he asked dubiously.

The slug sucked two of its eyes back into its head, leaving the rightmost one staring at Clint. It made a soft rattling noise and the blue shimmered. White letters formed over the blue. "My sources say no," Clint read. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he said, "It's... a magic 8-ball slug?"

Steve and Natasha both looked at him in confusion, but Bruce nodded. "Sure, fine. Why not." He bent down to tap the slug lightly. All three eyes emerged to look at him. "Um, it's got to be yes or no questions, doesn't it?" The slug gave him an eye with, "Reply hazy, try again." It found a few sandwich crumbs and sucked them up.

Thor said, "I purchased it from a mage. She swore that it knows the answers to all questions, and will not lie, but sometimes it will not answer."

Steve touched the slug with the tip of his boot to get its attention. He had been pretty good at twenty questions as a kid. It was a game that didn't require a strong body, just an agile mind. And he'd been thinking. The old man at the village had singled Steve out, and then the sword said it was doing him a favor when it made Tony small and sick. "Is Tony's cure something to do with me?"

The eyes bobbled for a few seconds, then two pulled back, leaving the leftmost eye to spell, "Outlook good."

"That old man set us up," Clint remarked. "Didn't he?" He nudged the slug, which was nibbling on fungus growing on the side of the stone. After a moment an eye popped up and bent back in his direction. "Signs point to yes."

"So," Natasha said, while looking at Steve, "having Tony made vulnerable was supposed to open Steve's eyes? Was it?"

The slug twitched, and then gave her an eye to show, "Concentrate and ask again."

Before Natasha could skewer the slug, Bruce stepped in to ask, "Has Steve learned what he needs to break the spell on Tony?"

"Without a doubt." The slug tasted a weed tentatively, and apparently decided it was tasty, as it began crunching, with quite audible noises.

"But if I did, then Tony should be normal again!" Steve protested. 

"Perhaps you need to act upon this knowledge," Thor said. He gave the slug a push. "Is that it?"

The slug tried to squirm back to the weed, but failed to get past Thor's boot. 'YES' the eye wrote, and then Thor let it resume eating.

"Then it is simple, Steven. What have you learned?"

Steve sighed and looked down at Tony. "Not that Tony's breakable. I always knew that. We're all breakable." Steve noticed Bruce shift and he smiled at him. "Even Hulk."

"Something more personal?" Bruce said gently. "You know, express your feelings... kiss him?"

"What?" Steve blinked, and then he laughed. "I can't believe none of you noticed, but Tony and I have been sleeping together for two months. A kiss wouldn't be anything new."

Bruce stared at Steve for a moment, and then he spread his hands. "Damn. I was hoping it was that easy."

"It just happened. We were arguing and I wanted him to shut up, and I thought it would shock him." Steve smiled fondly down at Tony. "I should have known better. He's my best friend, and we sleep together. It's nice, but it doesn't stop us from fighting like cats and dogs." Steve shrugged. "It's just one more thing we do together, like sparring."

"That's not the way I spar," Clint muttered. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs. "Steve, you must have learned something new," she said.

Steve looked down at Tony, whose eyes were now open. He seemed to be following the conversation. "I learned that he trusts me."

Tony smiled at Steve. "Yeah. I do." He tried to sit up but the glove was damp with sweat and clung to him. "Get this off me."

"You need..." Steve sighed. "Fine." He undid the fastener and helped Tony out of the glove. "You heard all that?"

"Sure did." Tony pulled himself to his feet by clinging to Steve's thumb. He looked directly into Steve's eyes. "I do trust you." And then Tony let go of Steve's hand and jumped.

"Tony!" Steve lunged to catch him, and then stumbled back because instead of a doll-size Tony, he had his arms wrapped around Iron Man.

The faceplate went up on the helmet. Tony grinned at him, eyes clear and bright, fever obviously gone. "I'm back."

"You're crazy!" Steve pounded on Iron Man's shoulder, making him stagger. "Of all the idiotic, hare-brained things to do!"

"Hey!" Iron Man waved his hands in the air. "It worked, didn't it?"

"That's always your answer to everything! But what if it hadn't?" Steve grabbed Tony and shook him. 

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You, me, lips together. Broad dayslight, in front of the team, come on, whaddya say?"

"Tony." Steve pulled Iron Man close and kissed him fiercely. When they finally separated for air, Tony said, "So, we done here? I think we're done here. Three Eyes the Wonderslug, can we go home now?"

The slug stretched up, and showed, "Ask again later."

Natasha said contemplatively, "I've never had escargot. Is it good?"

The slug pulled all three eyes in, and then popped one out quickly. "My reply is no."

Clint picked up the slug and shook it until all three eyes flopped. "I had a magic 8-ball once. The secret is to keep shaking the little bugger." He tossed the slug to Thor. "Catch!"

Thor caught the slug one-handed. "Will you guide us back to our own realm?"

All three eyes popped out, trembling. "Yes - definitely." "You may rely on it." "It is certain."

"Good creature." Thor patted the slug and then tucked it under his arm like a football. He started walking. The leftmost eye curved to point towards a path that hadn't been there a moment before. "Perhaps I shall keep you as a companion."

"Oh, hey, no," Tony said. He started after Thor, waving his arms. "There's a no pets clause on the Tower!"

Steve was right on Tony's heels. "It might be useful."

"It's magic! I hate magic. And it's slimy."

Bruce hoisted up his dragging trousers and joined them. "It's probably best not to take it from its natural ecosystem, Thor."

Clint picked up his shooting glove from the ground. "Hey, Stark, you owe me a new glove!"

Natasha slid her knife back in hiding. "Magic slugs. Shrinking Starks. Stony. And people wonder why I drink." She shook her head and then ran ahead to take point.

**Author's Note:**

> [Gen or Any/Tony - miniaturization &h/c ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39088873#t39088873)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Tony is ~somehow~ temporarily shrunk to about five inches tall. The others find this hilarious - until he starts to run a fever._  
>  Proceed with comfort and the team treating Tony like he's suddenly breakable, which...he is.
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonuses:_  
>  \+ Somebody gently stroking his hair and/or back with one finger  
> ++ Improvising a blanket for him out of a scarf (or something)  
> +++ Somebody rubbing his hands with a cool washcloth  
> ++++ Somebody actually wrapping him in a cool washcloth


End file.
